


Playful Buzz

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, E-stim, F/M, Shibari, Soft bondage, Sub!Iwa, Sweet Talk, dom!fem.reader, electrical wand toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - May I request an Iwa with reader Drabble with electricity play ⚡️or bondage 🪢
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Playful Buzz

There he was in front of you. Your more than willing boyfriend all tied up, sitting in a chair, and in the most beautiful Shibari display. 

The way the ropes wrapped around his torso and his thighs was enough to instantly get you nice and wet. You can’t deny how lovely Hajime looks when he’s like this. And the best part, is that he loves it. 

Your eyes can’t help but travel down to his already hard and throbbing member. His poor swollen tip oozing precum as you’ve been teasing him some already. Just letting your fingertips lightly graze all over his cock. Your lips leaving fleeting touches all over his neck and shoulders.

“Please~” a soft whimper left your boyfriends lips as he leaned into you, trying to press his lips to your shoulder.

“Ah ah~ You know better than that~” You cooed lovingly to him as you pulled away right as you felt his breath against your skin. “Please what~?” the smirk evident on your face. You loved to hear him beg for what he wanted.

“Please- I need more~” his almost pathetic plea was enough to have you give into him right then and there. But there was something else you had in mind first. 

“Mm you’re so needy tonight~ I think…just a bit more~” you grinned and moved to your bedside table, bottom drawer, and opened it. As you did, a lovely purple electrical wand was right on top. Something that you and Hajime stumbled upon at the sex shop. Little did you know that he’d be so into it when you got it.

Taking it out of the drawer, you grip the wand in your hand and you turn it on. “If you’re a good boy and don’t cum while I play with you, you just might get a reward~” 

You could tell that your words sent a shiver up your boyfriends spine as he physically shuddered. Though, as he realized what you were talking about, his dark brown eyes averted to the wand in your hand. His face almost lit up at the sight of it. 

Seeing his excitement, you raised a brow at him and stepped closer to him. Now between his legs. “Oh~? Do you want something~?” you asked coyly and moved the wand so the tip of it was inches away from his chest. 

With a hard swallow, his breathing hitched and he nodded eagerly. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought that what was in your hand was his favorite thing to use in the bedroom. You knew that the moment the tip of the want touched his skin, it would give a slight zapping sensation through his body. A lovely tingle that drove your boyfriend crazy.

With a smirk you couldn’t help yourself. Wanting to see his reaction to the toy, you lightly glide the tip of it down the middle of his chest. The buzzing sensation filled his chest with the continual touch of the wand to his skin. 

Hajime’s hands balled to fists and he bit his bottom lip between his teeth. With his arms tied to his sides, his muscles tensed up. Upon first sight of his reaction, one might think he’s in pain. But oh no. There’s no pain in what he’s feeling. 

You then lift the toy from his skin and tip your head to the side. “More~?” you asked as if he even had a say in the matter, even if he declined. Because you knew better.

“Yes~ please~” he practically begged you as his chest heaved with a deep breath in anticipation. He wasn’t sure where you’d go next.

“Good boy~” You cooed and your eyes wandered down his body once again, the wand moving with your eyes. You then stroke the tip of the wand along his thighs a bit. Earning a few low groans and seeing his thigh muscles tense with the feeling. “Hm..I think..just one more place~” you whispered playfully as you leaned in and lightly kiss his lips, quickly moving away though to see him leaning in for more. 

When he doesn’t feel you anymore a soft whimper left his lips and he slightly strained at the ropes. With his eyes only open halfway, he watches your face as you look down at his throbbing cock. He knew where you were going to go and he was bracing himself, trying to make sure he wouldn’t cum from the contact.

Soon enough you pressed the tip of the wand against the underside of his cock, along the base. Your eyes lit up when you saw his cock twitch with enjoyment. It loved to be teased and toyed with like this. Some precum even drooled from the head of his cock. 

“Mmm I bet I could get you to cum like this couldn’t I~” you smirked playfully as you brought the tip of the wand slowly up the underside of his cock.

“Nngh~ fuck-” your boyfriend groans as his head falls back. “Y/n-” his breathing hitched once more, “Not..like this-” his strained and low gravely voice music to your ears. 

As you continued to mess with his cock and the electrical wand, you watched as more and more precum leaked from him. He was fighting tooth and nail not to cum and you could clearly see it. After a bit longer though, you pulled the toy away from him and turned it off. 

After setting the wand on the bed you moved to sit in Hajime’s lap, your legs straddling him. Your soaking wet cunt now pressed up against his throbbing and twitching cock. “Since you were such a good boy you can have your reward now~” You whispered against his lips as your hands came up to run your fingers through his hair. A low groan leaving his lips from your touch.

“Ngh- I need you, y/n-” he whimpered against your lips and you could feel his cock twitching against you as he spoke. 

“I know baby boy~ Now let me take care of you~”


End file.
